Black Orchids
by Tigeresssa
Summary: What havoc will break loose when Haruhi's cousin Lily decides to stay at Ouran High School? What happened to Lily that makes her so different and will she be able to break free from her secrets?
1. 1: Meet Lily

**Author's Note: Hellooo everybody! So yup this is my first take on an OHSHC fanfic and I hope it turns out alright!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Ouran High School Host Club cause if I did...the anime would not have ended in such an annoying way! :D**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

(Lily's POV)

I raced through the halls of Ouran, ignoring the strange looks that the students were giving me. Well I guess it would be strange seeing a girl who obviously didn't belong to the prestigious school sprinting away like the hounds from hell were at her feet…

I skidded to a halt and looked up at the sign above the doors. Music Room #3…This was it! I opened the doors and a slightly overwhelming scent of roses welcomed me.

In front of me were six really attractive guys. And I mean…_really_ attractive.

The blonde guy sitting on a throne-like chair stood up.

"Welcome," he said, his voice was like velvet…yet I figured he'd done this many times.

Ignoring the blonde guy, my eyes suddenly fell on the small and incredibly shocked person next to a guy with glasses.

"HARUHI!!!!!!!!!!"

(Haruhi's POV)

Ugh. Another host club meeting. Honestly if I keep this up I will never get any time to study.

I stood next to Kyoya as we heard our first customer enter. I was actually rather grateful that Tamaki-senpai hadn't asked us to dress up this morning. Already we had been through three different acts in the past week!

Someone walked through the music room doors. She wasn't from Ouran that much I could tell. But she seemed unusually familiar.

She had really long brown hair and looked a bit shorter than even me! She was wearing a short denim dress with stripy stockings. Then Tamaki-senpai stood up to give his usual greetings, blocking my view of our customer.

I leaned over a bit to get a better look. Wait! I knew that pink beanie and those blue eyes! I gave a silent gasp. This was not going to end well…for me anyway…

She finally saw me and her face broke out into a grin.

"HARUHI!!!!!!!!!!" she cried. She began running at light speed and crash landed onto me.

"Ow! Lily…you're…crushing me!" I gasped as she was giving me a bone crushing hug.

She suddenly realised that six confused…or rather…five confused and one unusually calm Kyoya staring down at me and Lily.

Lily jumped to her feet and pulled me up with her.

"Oops! Sorry Haruhi! Are you alright?" she asked me.

"Yeah. What are you doing here Lily?"

(Lily's POV)

I sighed. Haruhi should've known that I would come as soon as I landed in Japan. I told her I was coming two days ago!

"I just got back from Europe! You knew that!" I said, mock punching her.

She gave me a sheepish grin, "Oh yeah! I forgot!" I shook my head.

"Anyways! Back to the point! I'm staying with you for the time being!" I announced.

Haruhi blanched. I smiled at her. This was going to be a fun reunion!

I suddenly noticed her clothing. "Um, Haruhi…why are you dressed like a guy?"

She gave me a look that told me she would have to explain later. I nodded.

Suddenly I felt a light tug on the end of my dress. I looked down to see a pair of huge brown eyes.

"Excuse me but who are you?" asked a small boy who looked like he was about 10 years old.

I looked around the room to see the anxious faces around me.

"Sorry! I totally forgot to introduce myself!" I apologised giving a short bow.

"I'm Lily Zinnia! I'm Haruhi's cousin," I said. As soon as I had mentioned that I was related to Haruhi, the effect was electric…they all instantly loosened up and began smiling at me.

"Lily, this is Tamaki-senpai, Kyoya-senpai, Honey-senpai, Mori-senpai, Kaoru-chan and Hikaru-chan," Haruhi introduced. I blinked a few times and repeated the names in my head. I nodded to myself that I would remember them.

"Nice to meet you all!" I said. I noticed a clock on the wall.

"CRAAAAAP!!!" I began panicking. I noticed that Kyoya had a laptop. I grabbed the laptop and began frantically searching Ouran's database for my school info.

I found what I was looking for. I slapped myself mentally. Shoving the laptop back at Kyoya, I turned to Haruhi.

"Ummmmmm…Haruhi? Do you know where the archery field is?" I asked her.

She groaned, "You didn't!"

I nodded, "Yes, yes, yes! I confess I enrolled here and got in yesterday! Now can you please tell me where archery class is? I'm really, really late!"

"Lily-chan! Do you like archery?" Honey-senpai asked me.

"Yup! My favourite! But I am going to miss most of it though!" I groaned.

"It's just down the stairs and at the first field you see, you should see the archery field," informed Kyoya.

"Thanks!" I sprinted towards the door. "It was nice meeting you all!!!" I yelled back to them.

(Haruhi's POV)

We all stared at the door. I shook my head. Trust Lily to be late for class…

It was a strange meeting I admit, but not out of the ordinary for Lily. I wonder what had happened to her during her stay in Europe…

I felt someone's arm slide around my shoulders.

"Why didn't you tell us your cousin was coming to stay?" asked Kaoru, a devilish grin creeping across his features.

"I forgot!" I told them.

"She's rather out of control," noted Hikaru. I shook my head.

"No. It's just…she hasn't seen me for two years. Lily tends to get a little over excited at times. She's normally very calm," I explained.

"HARUHI!!!!!!!!!!"

I heard echoing in the halls. I sighed.

"I'M VERY, VERY LOST!!!"

* * *

**Author's Note: So there it is! Tell me if I got Haruhi's personality alright! Thanks for reading! :D**

**~Tigeresssa**


	2. 2: Cosplay, Cake and Challenges

**Author's Note: Hellooo everybody! **

**A huge thanks to all the people who added this story to their alerts or favourites!! But please remember to review! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Ouran High School Host Club! :D**

**Wow...sorry this is like a hugely long chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

**(Lily's POV)**

I sighed as I sat on the mattress next to Haruhi's bed. She'd just explained why she had to join the host club...

They were nice guys. Nothing like what I'd expected. Haruhi had told me about her new friends but I didn't know about the host club.

I began making mental personality lists in my head about the hosts.

Tamaki- Slightly arrogant and the head of the Host club. Has an obvious crush on Haruhi. Does not look very Japanese (I will look into that!) Refers to everyone as a part of a family...

Kyoya- The guy who seems to do all the work...he does NOT like people stealing his laptops I discovered. Secretive and unimaginably intelligent.

Honey- The eldest of them all but appears to have not quite yet hit puberty...Likes lollies/sweet things and very protective of things he likes.

Mori- Stalks Honey...well I think so anyway...either shy or just plain stoic

Kaoru- Nicer than Hikaru...That much I can tell... Although I do not understand why the twincest was so popular amongst the other girls...

Hikaru- Likes harrassing others...I have much reason to beleive I am his new favourite 'toy'...

Maybe it was rather close-minded list but it was all I could gather from our brief meetings.

_Flashback to Lily's first class after missing Archery..._

"_Hey Lily," said Haruhi rather unenthusiastically. I sat down on the table next to her. I could tell everyone was looking at me...but I didn't care._

_"So what is this class?" Haruhi sweat-dropped._

_"It's Math Lily..." _

_"Oh! Right!" I said before pulling out my math books. _

_I suddenly felt an arm go around my shoulders. I stiffened before whipping around to face the owner of the arm. It was one of the twins whom I later discovered was Hikaru._

_"Oh-Um sorry what was your name again?" I asked. _

_"I'm Hikaru-"_

_"Right Hikaru! Uh Hikaru...could you not-do that again?" I asked. He blinked a few times. _

_Haruhi saved me from the awkwardness._

_"Uh- Lily doesn't like people touching her," Haruhi said simply. I saw a frown flicker across Hikaru's features before he smiled...kind of evilly..._

_"Alright then." Hikaru went and sat behind Haruhi. I noticed that the girl in front of me had a collage of the twin's pictures plastered over the cover of her maths book. _

_There were lipstick kisses all over it._

_I shook my head. This school was absurd._

_When the teacher arrived, I snapped out of my thoughts and paid attention to the class._

_I noticed the other twin Kaoru hadn't arrived yet..._

_The teacher asked us heaps of questions about algebra - of which much to my own embarrassment, I answered practically all of them..._

_When Kaoru finally appeared, he gave some strangely constructed excuse and then sat next to Hikaru. Before I could let myself read too far into Kaoru's disappearance,_

_the teacher asked me another question..._

_End Flashback_

I mentally slapped myself for the incident between me and Hikaru. I was safe here. I needed to remember that.

Besides... I hadn't I gone to Europe to prepare myself for the worst?

* * *

At School

"LILY?! HOW MANY SUBJECTS DID YOU TAKE?" asked Haruhi. The hosts looked at us funnily. I wondered why.

"I have Math, English, Archery, Martial Arts, Kendo, fencing, Gymnas-"

"Lily!" she yelled. Then she whispered to me. "Aren't you supposed to be keeping low?" she hissed.

I nodded. "Yeah but how am I supposed to protect myself if I don't know how? Don't worry Haruhi! I'll be fine," I reassured her.

Haruhi suddenly glanced at my 'uniform'.

"Explain Lily."

Well originally, it was the usual yellow dresses that all the other girls wore. I just...altered it

"I didn't do THAT much to it!" I said...

Okay...I may have lied a bit there.

I had bleached the dress white and changed the collar into a not-too low neck line and instead of white stockings, I wore my red and white stripy tights instead...and my beanie.

Haruhi just sighed and shook her head.

We were standing in front of the music room.

"Lily. You can leave you know. You don't have to come to the Host club meetings," Haruhi said.

I shook my head.

"I'd rather stick by you as much as possible."

* * *

**(Kaoru POV)**

Haruhi was late. Our theme for today's host club was Shakespeare. Tamaki-senpai was dressed as Romeo.

We had the perfect outfit for Haruhi...we were going to dress her up as Viola from 'Twelfth Night'. Ah the irony.

Unfortunately Tamaki was making a huge deal about how he didn't want his 'daughter' to wear something that could compromise the secret of her real gender.

Hikaru and I were also interested in how Haruhi's cousin was going to take to having the Host Club dress up like this. We could tell she was very different to the usual swooning girls we hosted and we were slightly curious.

Haruhi walked in and sure enough, Lily was two steps behind her...not in uniform...she was clearly over the initial excitement from yesterday because she seemed very timid today.

Lily blinked in surprise at what we were wearing. Then she surprised me and Hikaru by shrugging and returning to a normal expression.

"Hey Haruhi!" called Hikaru, holding up her outfit. As soon as Hikaru got close to Lily, she flinched. I walked up to Lily. Noticing me, she smiled and waved.

"Morning Kaoru!" she greeted. I stood there shocked. Hikaru also stared at Lily in surprise. "What?" she asked.

"How did you know I was Kaoru?" I asked her. She shrugged.

"Oh well, I thought everyone could tell. Oh well, must be instinct! So what's with the medieval get-up?" she gestured to the clothing.

"Shakespeare," I told her. "What's with your get-up?" I asked gesturing to her uniform.

She laughed softly.

"Oh. I just gave the girl's uniform some slight alterations...Oh I forgot! I was supposed to give you this!" she said, holding out a piece of paper. I looked at it.

"Uh-What is it?" I asked her. She smiled again.

"A list of fail-proof excuses. Haruhi told me you two get in trouble with your teachers a lot so I wrote down all the excuses or tricks that have never failed me in the past few years," said Lily.

I couldn't help but smile back. It was true, Hikaru and I never seemed to get the teacher to beleive us when we made up excuses for whenever we were late.

Usually our excuse was that our limo broke down or something. Lily's did seem pretty good, even though I'd never expected Lily to be the type to lie to a teacher.

I watched as she laughed at Haruhi's rather desolate expression as Hikaru explained who Viola was in the 'Twelfth Night'.

Lily was a character Hikaru and I had better look out for...

* * *

**(Back to Lily's POV)**

As I was waiting for Haruhi to get changed, I sat down next to Mori and Honey-senpai, who was eating a really yummy looking cake.

"Lily-chan! Do you like my Usa-chan?" he asked me. Naw! He reminded me of my little brother!

I nodded.

"Usa-chan looks especially nice today!" I told him. Honey beamed at me.

"Would you like some cake Lily-chan?" I think my eyes grew to an alarming size. I mean, the cake looked delicious...but if I ate some...I fear I may never stop...it would have to take a hundred men to stop me on a cake-eating rampage...

"Uhhhh. That's okay Honey-senpai! I really shouldn't!"

Honey looked really disappointed.

"Oh. Are you on a diet?" asked Hikaru grinning menacingly at me. I shot him a quick evil stare then replied.

"No! Of course not...I just that I've already had breakfast that's all!" I tried to cover up.

Kaoru glanced at the list of excuses I had given him. Oh someone _please_ just drop the cake thing!

"Then again Lily, considering that you are a genius at making up excuses, who's to say that isn't an excuse either?" Kaoru smirked.

I saw Hikaru _and _Honey nod their heads at Kaoru's observance. Almost as if in protest at my denial of cake, my stomach decided to make a really loud grumble.

I sighed.

"Fine! I would love to have some of your cake Honey-senpai!" I said in defeat. Honey handed me a plate with a particularly huge proportion of cake on it.

I looked around at the eyes anxiously watching me...how long did it take to get changed Haruhi?!?!?!?

I groaned and then took a huge forkful of cake, ultimately bewildering the hosts watching me. Man...this cake...was AWESOME!!!!!

* * *

**(Haruhi's POV)**

Why on God's green Earth, did Hikaru and Kaoru decide to make me Viola? Wouldn't anyone get suspicious?

After struggling into the outfit Hikaru had given me, I walked out of the change rooms and saw Lily doing something she swore she wouldn't do...

I watched horror-struck as Lily put another forkful of cake in her mouth then eyed Honey's cake hungrily.

"LILY! PUT THAT CAKE DOWN!!!" I yelled. Lily, realising she'd been caught, grabbed the plate of cake and began running.

"NEVER!!!" she screamed. I ran after her like a mad person...in a Shakespeare costume.

"LILY!! GET BACK HERE NOW!!!" I shouted. Lily ran straight outside and into the flower maze. I stopped and watched her little white form sprint into the depths of the maze.

Oh well, at least if she wants more cake, she wouldn't be able to find her way out until I decide her cake-frenzy has subsided...

She was acting just like she did two years ago. I wonder if this was a part of her guise or if she really didn't have a chance to change during her tour around Europe.

I came back to the host club to the questioning gazes of my friends.

"Haruhi, you've been acting quite differently these past two days," said Kyoya.

"It's just Lily. She's difficult to manage."

* * *

**(Lily POV)**

Ugh...too much cake...

Fat...too fat...

UGH!

I was slumped over the table in a little pagoda thing surrounding by roses. I was pretty sure I was very lost.

On a slight sugar daze, I began wandering through the maze...needless to say...I was getting sick of these stupid neverending twists and turns of roses.

Suddenly I heard the sound of martial arts drills...I hadn't had my first lesson in kendo yet and I was curious to see who I was up against.

Taking care of the thorny bushes, I made a small gap in the hedges to peer through. I could faintly see figures of people in white suits through a window.

So I was close. Searching the rose hedges for any sort of exit, I found that there must have been small rodents here once because there was a hole at the bottom of the rose bushes I figured I'd be able to fit through...

...which I did. But unfortunately my newly bleached dress was dirty and had a few small tears in it...which I would fix later tonight.

Dusting myself off as much as I could, I made my way to the kendo training ground. Walking inside I found astounded faces turning my way.

I found the teacher getting a drink of water by a bench.

"Uh excuse me sir but is this the Kendo Training area?" I asked the teacher or... sensei?

"Are you looking for someone miss?" he asked me. I shook my head and smiled.

"No! I want to ask you if I can challenge you."

* * *

**Author's Note: Okay! Sorry that the last two chapters have been going really slow but now that I'm past the sort of background stage, we can find out more about Lily's secret!**

**I've already planned out what happens so keep reading! :)**

**Just so everyone knows, Viola in Shakespeare was a female character who dressed up as a man and became a servant to a lord/duke...**

**Oops! I just realised there's hardly ANY Tamaki in this chapter...I'll put him in the next chapter then. He's really hard to write! Thanks for reading and **

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!REVIEW!!!!REVIEW!!!!REVIEW!!!!REVIEW!!!!REVIEW!!!!REVIEW!!!!REVIEW!!!!REVIEW!!!!REVIEW!!!!REVIEW!!!!REVIEW!!!!REVIEW!!!!REVIEW!!!!REVIEW!!!!**

**~Tigeresssa :D**


	3. 3: When Challenges are Interrupted

**Author's Note: Hellooo everybody! **

**Okay wow! did not expect so many people to add this to their alerts! But PEOPLE!!! REVIEW!!! :D**

**ALSO I need people to tell me what pairing they think would be best!  
I've got either**

**Lily x (one of the Twins)**

**Lily x Mori (I'll work it out)**

**or**

**Lily x Kyoya**

**PLease tell me what you want!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Ouran High School Host Club! :D**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**(Lily's POV)**

_"Are you looking for someone miss?" the sensei asked me. I shook my head and smiled._

_"No! I want to ask you if I can challenge you."_

The teacher stared at me like I'd gone and told him my guinea pig was my fiancé, or something along those lines.

I could hear sniggering from the other Kendo students.

Although I couldn't blame, since after all I was only a couple heads taller than legal-sized midget…

The sensei shook off his initial surprise and gave me a smile that told me that he thought I'd dropped something large and heavy on my head.

"I think you have me mistaken for someone else my dear, why don't you try one of the main offices, maybe they can help you find who you are looking for," he said, turning me around and gently pushing me back the way I'd come.

I turned around and glared at him. "No! I do not think I am mistaken sir!" I cried indignantly.

The sniggering suddenly changed to low murmuring.

"You are these students' teacher, ne?"

"Yes but I don't think it would-"

"Then I, Lily Zinnia, challenge you, Mr…"

"Mr. Dao."

"-Dao-sensei, to a-"

"LILY ZINNIA!"

I winced… of all the moments Haruhi could've found me!

I turned around to find Haruhi and the rest of the host club at the entrance to the Kendo Club.

Groaning, I turned to face Dao-sensei.

"I'll get back to you on this matter," I mumbled to him. I noticed Dao-sensei had a knowing smile on his face.

As I made my way to Haruhi, I heard Dao-sensei answer, "Of course Miss. Zinnia."

"Lily! You need to stop running around! You've disappeared for and hour! What happened to your uniform?" scolded Haruhi.

I shrugged in response and I heard Haruhi moan at my incompetence.

* * *

On our way back to the music room (seeing as coincidently we all had a spare period at the same time…I think Kyoya had something to do with this) Tamaki-senpai began conversing with me.

"So Lily," I heard him say. I looked up at him…which kinda hurt my neck 'cause he was so tall. "What were you doing in Europe?"

I was surprised. No-one had asked me yet, "Well, I went there for sight-seeing, the experience, the usual but the main reason was because…I needed to get away from a few things."

"What things?" he asked further.

"F-family issues…" I answered quietly. I decided to quickly change the topic. "But what about you Tamaki-senpai? You most certainly do not look Japanese…no offence or anything!"

Tamaki smiled. I could swear in the corner of my eye, I saw the Hitachiin twins roll their eyes.

"You have a good eye! I was born in France, the country of love," he said with a flourish. He held out a rose to me whilst he said it.

"Ah c'est mangnifique! Je voudrais un partner aider apprends-avec moi plus français!"

Which translated to: _That is magnificent! I want a partner to help teach me more French!_

Tamaki's smile brightened up once I began speaking in French. After a long winded conversation in French about places in Paris, Honey-senpai came up to me, Mori-senpai in tow.

"Lily-chan. Why did you run away from Haru-chan before the Host club and why were you in the Kendo club?" he asked.

"Well Honey-senpai, I ran away with the cake because unfortunately when I eat cake…I cannot stop. Haruhi knows this and I didn't want Haruhi to take away my cake. I got lost after eating my cake and I found the Kendo club. I was going to challenge the Dao-sensei to a Kendo duel but _someone_ interrupted!" I replied, directing the last words at Haruhi.

"Taking cake away isn't very nice!" said Honey with a pout.

I just smiled at his sheer cuteness and kept walking.

* * *

Music Room #3

"Lily-chan! Do you want some cake?" asked Honey before skipping off in the general direction of cake. I quickly grabbed his arm to stop him.

I froze as I felt something strange on his arm.

"N-no Honey-senpai! I can't have cake! I could accidentally eat _all_ of your cake and that wouldn't be very nice would it?" I tried to reason.

"B-but…" Before Honey could come up with something that could break the very foundations of my security, I quickly asked him about what was on his arm.

"Why does your arm feel strange?" I asked him. Honey gave me a confused expression.

"What do you mean Lily-chan?" I began rolling his blazer sleeve up.

"I mean I can feel something strange-"

Holy. Mother. Of-

KUNAI KNIVES?!?!

WHY WAS THIS GUY WHO WAS APPARANTLY 18 BUT LOOKED LIKE 10 WEARING KUNAI KNIVES UNDER HIS BLAZER SLEEVE?!

WASN'T HE SUPPOSED TO LIKE _NICE_ THINGS?

"Um…C-could someone please…"

The Twins seemed to catch on to my wave-length.

"Honey-senpai's father owns a very well-known dojo," explained Kaoru.

"Honey-senpai is one of, or maybe just _the_, best fighter in Japan," finished Hikaru.

I inwardly screamed in joy.

I turned to Honey, rolling down his blazer sleeve.

"Honey-senpai, I have a proposition for you. I would like to challenge you to a duel," I said happily.

I heard coughing and spluttering all around me, followed my a chorus of, "WHAT?!"

Ignoring Haruhi's rather colourful protests, I continued, "Weapons of any kind allowed, one-on-one. If you win, I'll be like your personal servant. If I win, you have to let me use your father's dojo for free, deal?" I asked, holding out my hand to him.

"Lily! You can't be serious!" cried Haruhi.

"Actually Haruhi! I'm very serious!" I said calmly. Haruhi's expression softened. She knew immediately what was going on and nodded her approval.

Honey-senpai smiled brightly, "Alright Lily-chan! I accept!"

* * *

**Author's Note: Yes that Kendo club scene was neccessary**** :)**

**Alright so from here on in, the story is going to pick up the pace. And next chappie, we find out more parts to Lily's secret! Promise!**

**Thanks for reading and **

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!REVIEW!!!!REVIEW!!!!REVIEW!!!!REVIEW!!!!REVIEW!!!!REVIEW!!!!REVIEW!!!!REVIEW!!!!REVIEW!!!!REVIEW!!!!REVIEW!!!!REVIEW!!!!REVIEW!!!!REVIEW!!!!**

**~Tigeresssa :D**


	4. 4: Duels, Debts and Disturbances

**Author's Note: Hellooo everybody! **

**Okay wow! did not expect so many people to add this to their alerts! But PEOPLE!!! REVIEW!!! :D**

**Alrighty! On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Ouran High School Host Club! :D**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**(Haruhi's POV)**

_Honey-senpai smiled brightly, "Alright Lily-chan! I accept!"_

Oh dear...this was not going to end well.

"Okay! Let's go!" cried Lily, punching a fist into the air.

"What? You mean...now?" I asked her in disbelief.

"Why not Haruhi?"

Well...she had a point.

"Fine..."

I wathed as Honey-senpai handed Mori Usa-chan while Lily simply handed me her pink beanie and tied her hair into a pony-tail.

Mori-senpai was apparantly going to be the referee, "Rules are, don't kill each other."

They both nodded.

THAT'S IT?!?! DON'T KILL EACH OTHER? I screamed frantically in my head.

I looked to the other hosts, hoping they would have some sort of objection to Honey and Lily's match...

All of them were sitting down drinking tea...ugh...I was too hopeful.

"Haruhi, why don't you sit down?" Tamaki asked. I couldn't help but gape at him. My cousin was about to fight someone who's been told by the defence minister to not fight using all his strength in case he starts a politcial war...and they were sipping tea and asking me to join them...

"I'll be fine here," I replied dully. Mori-senpai raised his arm, "Begin!"

Honey and Lily practically flew at each other. Their hands moving so fast, I had no idea what they were doing. I blinked and thought I saw Lily narrowly avoiding Honey-senpai's fist.

Lily stepped back and tried to kick Honey's legs out from behind him. Honey jumped in time and aimed a kick at Lily's head, which was blocked by her arm.

The fight continued like this for a while, not one of them breaking a sweat. They broke apart suddenly, standing ten feet away from each other.

Honey-senpai was smiling and so was Lily. I stared at Lily for what seemed like minutes. Despite her usual appearance, Lily had changed a lot. I'd never seen her this strong before.

Again, the two were at each other, kicks and punches flying everywhere. At one point Lily's leg connected with Honey's side and Honey's fist with Lily's shoulder. They were both staring to pant just a little now.

Then I saw something flash, a Kunai Knife!

* * *

**(Lily's POV)**

I could tell Honey was holding back but to my complete satisfaction, he was having difficulty keeping at his current level of control. It meant that I'd definitely gotten stronger.

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see the glint of one of Honey's knives. Using what short time I had, I leapt out of the way and launched myself at Honey.

I tackled him to the ground. before I could punch him, he rolled out of the way. Instead my fist connected with the marble floors. I winced in pain then quickly grabbed the weapon I'd hidden in my dress.

Pulling the pieces of the weapon from the skirt of my dress, I assembled them to form a bow. I quickly grabbed two of the arrows secured on my back and shot them at Honey at the same time. I saw Honey's eyes go wide with shock at the sight of my bow.

One pinning his pant legs to the ground and the other whizzing past his head...had he been a normal sized 18yr old, that one would've grazed his torso.

Now stuck to the ground, I raced forward and held another arrow at Honey's neck. I heard gasps coming from the other hosts.

"The winner is Lily."

Honey-senpai smiled, "You win Lily-chan!"

I smiled back at him and began disassembling the bow again.

"I guess I win but, I know that you are much stronger than that Honey-senpai. You could've beaten me easily," I stated simply. Searching for my arrows, I realised that the one that missed Honey had gone straight into a vase. What was with this club and vases?!?!? Luckily the vase was still intact...somehow.

I looked behind me, the hosts weren't paying attention to me. I tried gently prying the arrow from the vase. It was sliding out gently but slowly.

It looked like I was off the hook in...just...a...

"What are you doin' Lily?" someone breathed in my ear.

I jumped in surprise, and the arrow - which was still in the vase - went flying...with the vase...

Holy...Mother...

_SMASH!_

* * *

**(Haruhi's POV)**

_SMASH!_

I turned to see a broken vase, an arrow, and a dumb-struck Lily and Hikaru.

Oh God...please tell me she didn't just...

"YOU BROKE IT!!" Lily shouted at Hikaru. Hikaru frowned.

"ME? YOU WERE THE ONE WHO SHOT AN ARROW THROUGH THE STUPID THING!"

"I WOULDN'T HAVE SMASHED IT TO SMITHEREENS LIKE THAT IF YOU HADN'T COME UP AND SCARED ME!"

"WELL THEN IT'S YOU OWN FAULT FOR GETTING SCARED WHEN IT WAS JUST ME!!!"

Lily then proceeded to pummel Hikaru's head.

"That vase that Lily just broke was about 5,000,000 yen," Kyoya informed us. Oh. God no!

Lily stopped hitting Hikaru's head and froze. She's heard my story. She knew what was coming.

"I refuse to become a host!" she said indignantly. Kyoya's glasses flashed.

"Then how else to you intend to pay for this vase?" he asked darkly.

Lily just grinned back at him. "By not being a host, instead I could do something else. Advertising, Cleaning, Waitressing...anything other than hosting!"

Kyoya gave a half smile, "Alright then, you are now the Host Club's new dog."

Lily nodded and accepted her fate. She turned to Hikaru. "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" _THUMP!_

"Lily? What are you doing?" I asked her.

"It's better this way Haruhi! I have to spend more time around people eho are clearly stronger or more influentially powerful than me. I'm ten times more safe now! I couldn't have asked for a better agreement!" she said smiling.

I stared at her again. She really had changed. I watched as she shook hands with Honey-senpai, sealing her deal with him.

Lily, you're much wiser now...

_

* * *

_

**(Hikaru POV)**

Man...Lily could punch...I thought while rubbing my head. Oh well. Now that she was the Host Club's dog...I had plenty of chances for pay back...

**(Honey POV)**

Lily-chan is going to stay with the host club! YAY!! WE CAN EAT CAKE TOGETHER NOW!

**(Mori POV)**

She's the first one to beat Honey in ten years...well done.

**(Kyoya POV)**

So that's a 5,000,000 yen debt for Lily...Haruhi still has 2,654,791 yen to go...

**(Kaoru POV)**

Must remember to not annoy Lily.

**(Tamaki POV)**

Now that my daughter's cousin has joined the host club...that means I have a new niece! I'm an UNCLE!!

* * *

**(Lily's POV)**

I gasped for breath as Tamaki pulled me into a bone-crushing hug.

"Je suis un oncle! Je suis un oncle!" Tamaki was shouting...meaning: "I'm an Uncle! I'm an Uncle!"

"You're crushing me!" I choked out. Tamaki however, was oblivious to the fact I couldn't breathe.

I felt myself being lifted out of Tamaki's grasp, thanks to Mori.

"Thanks a heap Mori-senpai!" I said after my breath returned to me.

The bell rang. I quickly grabbed my beanie that Haruhi was holding and pulled my hair out of the ponytail and sprinted out of the room.

"I've got a class to get to! See ya!" I said as I raced out of the Third Music Room.

I ran outside into the nearest garden and sat by a tree. After waiting there a few minutes, the person I was waiting for arrived.

"Police Commisioner Yakuza!" I said standing up.

"Welcome back Ms. Zinnia," he greeted.

"Any news?" I asked him hopefully. He shook his head.

"No. But we do know that he is still somewhere in Japan. That's about it," he said. "I was coming around to make sure you were okay and you didn't want any back-up."

I shook my head, "No. I want to stay low...try and keep up a normal life...or as normal as it gets," I said, thinking about the host club.

"Well if you need anything call me, good luck Lily," he said and walked back the way he came.

In English Class the Next Day

I sat next to Haruhi again and stared out the window...still nothing new.

So the bastard was still in Japan eh? That thought is only slightly disturbing...

"Hey Lily?" someone called. I snapped out of my thoughts and looked at the owner of the voice. It was Hikaru.

"Yeah?"

"Nothing. You were staring out into space. You all right?" he asked.

"Yes I'm fine."

Kaoru then came and stood by his side, they both had an evil glint in their eyes. What now?

"Then let's play the Which-One-Is-Hikaru Game!" they said in unison.

I raised an eyebrow. I already knew which one was Hikaru!

The twins began spinning around together and then stopped, backs turned to me.

"Now-"

They turned around and smiled. "-Which one is Hikaru?"

It was obvious it was- "You're Hikaru," I said, pointing to the twin on my left. I saw a flicker of disbelief cross their faces.

"You're wrong!" said Kaoru smiling, trying to get me to believe it.

I shook my head. "No I'm not! That's Hikaru and you're Kaoru! Honestly! Do you think I'm that stupid?"

Before I could hear their reply, the teacher walked in, "Okay students! Back to your seats!"

Throughout the whole lesson, I could feel the twin's eyes bore into my back. Haruhi passed me a note.

_How can you tell which one of us is which?_

Oh...so it was from the twins. I quickly scrawled my reply on the back before the teacher noticed.

_Even though you guys are twins, you're both complete individuals. Didn't you guys know that?_

Haruhi passed my reply back to the twins. I didn't get a response from either of them until the end of the lesson.

On the way out of class, Hikaru pulled me aside.

"Hey...can I walk with you?" he asked. Ignoring the multiple reasons of why he wanted to walk with me running in my head, I nodded and we walked down the halls to our next class.

"So what do you want?" I asked him. He hadn't told me he needed anything but I could pretty much tell.

Hikaru was silent for a while. "Lily. Where did you run off to yesterday?"

I hadn't expected this..."What do you mean? I went to class?"

"Kyoya told us that it was strange you went to class because you had a spare at the time."

A thousand curses on that bastard wearing glasses...

"Oh! I must have been looking at the wrong day then!" I said, hoping he'd believe me. He didn't.

Hikaru stopped and grabbed my hand. I turned to look at him...we were at a surprisingly close proximity...

"Lily! Tell me the truth! You can trust me!"

"Why are you so worked up? You don't _need_ to know what I'm doing during my _spares_!" I yelled at him.

"I'm asking because I want to know why Haruhi look so worried when Kyoya told us you lied about going to class!"

His golden gaze held mine. I sighed.

"It's nothing Hikaru. I just...met up with an old... family friend. That's all," I mumbled, suddenly interested in the floor. Hikaru let go of my arm.

"Fine then," he said. "We'd better get going." We continued walking down the hall.

Then as we turned a corner, I saw something that made my heart skip a beat.

I froze. I could vaguely hear Hikaru ask me if I was alright...but I wasn't...

I let out a breath I didn't know I was taking and screamed.

* * *

**Author's Note: Yay! I really enjoyed writing this chappie! I think I've decided on LilyxHikaru... If there are any objections, speak now or forever hold your peace!**

**Thanks for reading and **

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!REVIEW!!!!REVIEW!!!!REVIEW!!!!REVIEW!!!!REVIEW!!!!REVIEW!!!!REVIEW!!!!REVIEW!!!!REVIEW!!!!REVIEW!!!!REVIEW!!!!REVIEW!!!!REVIEW!!!!REVIEW!!!!**

**~Tigeresssa :D**


	5. 5: Shock, Worry and Memories

**Author's Note: Hellooo everybody! **

**I want to give a huge thanks to **

**~Skai Breeze  
~.Mizuki Suki.****  
****~JaiKiyokiAi  
~idontseepenguins  
~Cerulean89  
****and  
~Noobular **

**for being awesome reviewers! :) And also thanks to everyone to added this story to their alerts/favourites! It means so much to me :D**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Ouran High School Host Club! :D**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding and screamed._

**(Haruhi's POV)**

Kaoru and I gave each other worried glances.

It was our math class, the teacher had already begun the class...and Hikaru and Lily hadn't come back yet.

I think Kaoru knew that Hikaru and Lily were going to walk together but I don't think he thought that they'd ditch class.

I however knew that Lily just doesn't ditch class. Sure I panicked when she lied about going to class but that's because I was worried she'd get hurt.

Then a loud piercing scream resounded through the hallways of school. It was Lily.

I quickly leapt from my seat and sprinted out of the classroom. I heard someone following me. glancing over my shoulder I could see Kaoru right behind me.

We both ran in the general direction of the scream.

I turned a corner to find Lily curled up on the ground sobbing ang Hikaru trying in vain to comfort her. I looked around.

Then I saw it.

A single black orchid was lying on the ground in front of Lily.

The sight of it made my chest tighten. I quickly ran over to the orchid and stepped on it. Crushing it as much as I could. Then quickly taking the crushed pieces of the flower, I threw it out the nearest window.

I turned around to Lily.

"Lily! Lily, it's alright! Nothing's going to happen!" I frantically tried to reassure her. I brushed strands of brown hair out of her tear-streaked face.

She was pale and her eyes were vacant. The last time I'd seen her like this was the day her parents had died, two years ago.

"Lily please! Stand up!"

Lily let out a strangled sob, "H-Haruhi. H-he found me."

"Shh. It's alright. We don't know that. Come on Lily, let's get you to the nurse and then we can call Mr. Yakuza, alright?" I said, pulling her back up to her feet. I could tell that the Hitachiin twins were wondering who _he_ is but right now I had to get Lily to the nurses.

As soon as Lily was on her feet, both twins put her arms over their shoulders for support. I gave a quick smile at my friends before we all headed to the nurses' office.

The Nurse was completely shocked at Lily's state when we walked in. She quickly told the twins to place her on a bed.

Lily just lay there, her eyes staring into space...an empty shell. I sat down and held Lily's hand while the nurse checked things from her temperature to her heartbeat. Hikaru and Kaoru stood a little bit behind me, silently observing.

After a little while Lily fell asleep. Grabbing a phone, I called Mr. Yakuza.

"_Hello?_" he answered.

"Mr. Yakuza. It's Fujioka Haruhi. Something's happened..."

* * *

**(Hikaru's POV)**

I watched Lily's sleeping form, trying to make sense of what had just happened.

_Flashback:_

_Lily's face turned into an expression of pure terror. Her expression made me feel fearful. I had never seen someone look so terrified._

_"Lily? Are you okay?" I asked her. She seemed transfixed on something. I turned and saw a black orchid lying a few feet away from us._

_Then Lily let out an ear-shattering scream. I turned around, she was curled up into a tight ball on the ground, crying hysterically._

_Not knowing what else to do, I knelt down and put a hand on her back._

_"Lily, what's wrong?"_

_She didn't reply. _

_Haruhi and Kaoru came around the corner. Haruhi, seeing the orchid, trampled it into oblivion and threw it out the window._

_Haruhi turned and began trying to get Lily to snap out of her break down. _

_Then Lily choked out a few words, "H-Haruhi. H-he found me."_

_"Shh. It's alright. We don't know that. Come on Lily, let's get you to the nurse and then we can call Mr. Yakuza, alright?" said Haruhi. Kaoru and I looked at each other. Wasn't Mr. Yakuza the police commissioner? Why would Lily need the Japanese Police Commissioner?_

_Lily stood up with Haruhi's help. Noticing Lily's unsteadiness, Kaoru and I put her arms around our shoulders._

_After putting Lily on the nurses bed, we stood behind Haruhi. As soon as she'd fallen asleep, Haruhi called Mr. Yakuza then walked out of the room, asking us to watch her._

_End Flashback_

Lily was unusually pale. Her breath came in ragged gasps and even while sleeping, she was still crying. I sat on a stool by her bed.

What had just happened in the past few minutes?

Haruhi walked back into the room looking pretty stressed. She looked at me. Seeing my own questioning gaze, she sighed. "I guess you want answers?"

"Answers would be nice, Haruhi," said Kaoru. Haruhi sat down at the foot of the bed Lily was on.

"So. What do you want to ask?"

I looked back at Lily's pale face, "Why did she break down at the sight of that flower?"

I asked her.

"I think Lily should tell you that...when she feels better. Hikaru. Was there anyone else there? Or was the flower already there?" she asked me.

"I didn't see anyone else there..."

Haruhi let out a sigh in relief.

Kaoru then asked, "Why did you have to call the Police Commissioner?"

"Because Mr. Yakuza needed to know. I can't tell you much else without Lily's permission."

"So much for answers..." muttered Kaoru. Haruhi gave him a half-smile.

"I'm sure after this though, Lily doesn't have much choice _but_ to tell you. I'm also sure word will get to the rest of the host club in a matter of seconds so they'll want answers as well," Haruhi said.

* * *

**(Lily's POV)**

I could hear muffled voices. The muffled sounds soon turned into tangible words. I didn't really quite want to face the world just yet, so I stayed lying in bed.

"Haruhi, Mr. Yakuza told me most of what happened," said someone. I recognised it was Kyoya. Oh yes. He owned the police force...that's right.

"Haru-chan. Would Lily-chan get better if she had some cake?" Honey-senpai asked.

"It's okay Honey-senpai. Lily just needs to get better on her own," explained Haruhi.

"My poor niece!" cried Tamaki-senpai. "When I find out who did this, I'll teach them for frightening my niece in such a way!" he growled in a way I'd never thought possible for Tamaki.

I opened my eyes and squinted at the harsh light of the nurses' office.

_THUMP! _"You idiot Tamaki! You woke her up!" said Kaoru.

"You have no right to hit me for being worried about my niece!" defended Tamaki.

After my eyes adjusted to the light, I saw Tamaki-senpai rubbing his head, a worried looking Haruhi, and the rest of the host club surrounding the bed I was lying on.

"Hey," I croaked.

"Are you alright now Lily-chan? Are you hungry? Do you want some cake?" asked Honey, looking very worried.

"It's okay Honey-senpai. Maybe a bit later."

"Lily-" I looked at Haruhi. Her brown eyes were brimming with concern. I sat upright.

"I'm fine now Haruhi. It's just...I knew this day would come, after training myself for the worst, these last two years...I wasn't prepared for the mental shock of it all... It was just a shock. I'm really quite alright," I said.

Someone knocked at the door of the room. It was Mr. Yakuza. Great.

At least he asked everyone (except Haruhi) to leave so we could have some privacy. After explaining all that happened, Mr. Yakuza said he'd have to go back to his office and he'd be back tomorrow.

The bell rang. As I began to get out of the bed, the nurse told me I should rest a little bit. The Host club said their good-byes and all went back to class.

Lying back down on the bed, all I could do was fall back asleep.

But instead of dreaming, I replayed a scenario I'd never forget in a hundred lifetimes.

I was helping my father pack up the flower store for the night. Father was just taking care of his last customer, when I heard a loud bang.

Turning around, I saw my father lying on the ground, blood pouring out of his head....and a black orchid clutched in his hand...

* * *

**Author's Note: I know it's a teeny bit gruesome but hey....I'm telling it like it is! :)**

**Okay....It's decided on a LilyxHikaru! With thanks to Cerulean89, Noobular and three others who messaged me to give me their votes! NO OBJECTIONS WHATSOEVER!!! **

**(Sorry .Mizuki Suki.! :( )**

**Thanks for reading and **

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!REVIEW!!!!REVIEW!!!!REVIEW!!!!REVIEW!!!!REVIEW!!!!REVIEW!!!!REVIEW!!!!REVIEW!!!!REVIEW!!!!REVIEW!!!!REVIEW!!!!REVIEW!!!!REVIEW!!!!REVIEW!!!!**

**~Tigeresssa :D**


	6. 6: Waitressing, Cleaning and Picasso

**Author's Note: Hellooo everybody! I'm SOOOO SORRY it has taken me a while to add another chappie!!! But here it is! :)**

**It's also a fair bit longer than most chapters but yeah...**

**I want to give a huge thanks to everyone ****for being awesome reviewers! :)  
And also thanks to everyone to added this story to their alerts/favourites! It means so much to me :D**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Ouran High School Host Club! :D**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**(Lily's POV)**

I sat up and yawned loudly. After doing a few stretches, I had decided I was not going to let the Orchid earlier ruin the rest of my week!

Now that I was over my moment of complete hysteria, I was going to go find Honey-senpai and get some cake...then quickly get back to archery class.

Although my new resolve was going to make it seem like the incident before maths never happened, I couldn't help but tense up and let two years of hand to hand combat replay in my head.

I made my way - slowly - towards the third music room.

Opening the door, I found hundreds of girls seated at many tea tables. I blinked in disbelief. I saw Haruhi sitting on a couch with three other girls, laughing in what would appear as carefree bliss.

Oh dear...Must - not - laugh!

"Lily-chan?" called Honey-senpai. He was sitting with two other girls...and Mori-senpai.

I walked over to where they were.

"Aren't supposed to be in the nurses' office Lily-chan?" Honey asked.

"Well I feel much better now! No point doing nothing if I feel fine," I replied giving him a smile.

I felt two arms slip around my waist.

"Then you have work to do, Lily," the twins whispered in my ears. I wriggled out of their grasp and smiled.

"That's why I came back!" I said smiling.

"Are you sure you're feeling fine?" asked Hikaru.

I nodded. Then I felt like I was flying. The third music room going past me rapidly.

When the sensation of flying was over, I realised I was standing in a change room.

"Then get changed!" called Kaoru.

Looking around, my eyes spotted what resembled a skimpy french maid's uniform.

I smirked...and this is where my training in France comes in...

I took the skirt of the skimpy outfit and unpicked some of the stitches. Then getting a tiny sewing kit I kept on me incase anything happened to my outfits, I re-sewed the dress so that the skirt was nowhere near as high as it once was.

Then I got changed, first getting out of the dress then taking off the waistband that held all the arrows and then the under skirt which hid my bow...and other...various...weaponry.

To be honest, I felt rather defenseless without my weapons close by.

I looked at my reflection. The twins weren't half bad when designing clothing.

The top part of the uniform fitted nicely and the skirt which now just touched my knees had a nice lacework design over it.

"Are you done yet?" they both moaned.

"Quit being impatient! I'm coming out," I called out, pulling back the curtains.

For a few seconds, Hikaru and Kaoru stood frozen staring at me.

"Is it really that bad?" I asked. Did they think it looked bad? Maybe it was the lowered hem?

They shook their heads, "No. You look fine!" they said stimultaneously.

"Okay! I have work to do!" I said..."Ummm....So what _do _you want me to do?"

Their devilish glint returned to their eyes, "We need you to first be a waitress to our customers, then when the customers are gone, you are to wash the dishes and then mop the floors when you have finished those."

That didn't seem too bad...I nearly said that out loud but then again...if I say anything, they might have some worse job for me to do!

"So where is the food?"

* * *

**(Haruhi's POV)**

"Lily!! What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I'm working silly!" she said smiling, then put plates of food in front of us. I stared at her as she went to other tables. It almost seemed as if the encounter with the orchids never happened.

Lily...are you really alright?

"Haruhi? Are you alright?" One of the girls I was currently hosting asked.

"Yes I am fine. Lily is my cousin and lately she has not been feeling well. I hope she is okay, she shouldn't push herself too hard," I said absently.

I noticed the girls all had little pink hearts in their eyes...Oh gawd! I didn't mean it to sound charming!

I continued hosting but kept glancing at Lily whenever I could, just in case.

Lily kept up her mask of cheeriness but every now and then it slipped and you could see concern plastered all over her face.

It must be hard for her only to have me around, I can't keep up with her energy...I needed someone else...Someone who knew the new Lily...

**(Hikaru's POV)**

Hmm...It seemed as though Lily was enjoying what was supposed to be a series of evil chores. Kaoru was still mumbling about how how she could have possibly been able to lower the hem of her dress in such a short time.

"Kaoru, it seems that our new toy is enjoying her chores," I informed my twin. Kaoru seemed to snap out of his thoughts, then smirked.

"Maybe we should make things more interesting?"

I nodded back at him, knowing exactly what we were going to do.

We were going to...alter...Lily's clothes.

Kaoru and I began brainstorming how we could change her clothing.

We both froze however when we entered the change rooms where Lily's clothes were.

Oh. God.

We knew from Lily's fight with Honey-senpai that she had a bow and a bunch of arrows hidden in her dress...but this was absurd!

Lily's clothes were folded in a neat little pile in the corner...

In the other corner, was her bow and arrows, a belt of kunai knives, two daggers, shuriken, a katana, nun-chucks and a stun gun.

Kaoru gave me a shocked glance. How on earth did she hide all this in her dress?!?!

Oh well. Kaoru and I picked up Lily's dress and began the altering...

* * *

**(Lily's POV)**

Who knew being the Host Club's dog could be so amusing? I really liked waitressing! It was somewhat fulfilling to be able to ask someone if they needed anything and then being able to give it to them.

I could tell Haruhi was worried about me...plus it didn't help her secrecy when the girls she was hosting cried, "Oh Haruhi! He's so caring, looking out for his ill cousin!"

"Lily-chan!" called Honey-senpai. He gave me a glance and I knew exactly what he needed. Cake.

It was the twenty-seventh time I'd gotten him cake. When I got there (cake-in-hand), the girls gave me their next orders. Which I dutifully went and got.

On my way back to their table, Kyoya stopped me.

"Lily. Have you seen the twins? They're late for their next customers," he told me. I looked behind him to see three anxious-looking girls.

"No. I haven't but I'll look for them after I serve these," I said indicating the tray of food.

I also placed a jug of water and some glasses on the waiting girls' table.

Walking out of the Hosting room, I began calling out for the Twins.

"Hey! Hikaru! Kaoru! Your customers are here!"

I saw them come out of the door that led to the change rooms... With devilish smirks on their faces.

Oh dear Lord what have they done now?

"Alright Lily..." they said, putting their arms around my shoulders.

After Hosting

I was in the middle of mopping the floors when Hikaru and Kaoru decided to walk over where I'd just mopped.

I clenched my jaw.

NO. I am calm...completely calm...totally and utterly-

"WHO THE HELL JUST LET THAT FILTHY DOG IN HERE?!"

Everyone looked at me who was currently staring down a small and very muddy jack-russell.

"Hmm...a dog. How did he get here?" asked Mori-senpai. I blinked at him...that was the most I'd heard him talk...

"Who knows? But I need him out of here if I'm to finish these floors!"

"Lily, if you are so concerned about how filthy it is, then you should wash it yourself," said Haruhi bluntly.

I saw a sparkle in the twins eyes...oh gawd they're going to be the end of me...

"Yes Lily. You should make the dog look presentable before it's owner comes to collect it," Kaoru and Hikaru said together.

"Why should I? It made the floors filthy again!" I argued.

I felt an arm snake around my waist. Hikaru was standing uncomfortably close.

"You don't really have a choice here, Lily..." Hikaru whispered, his golden eyes gazing at mine. I felt a blush rising to my cheeks.

I quickly pushed Hikaru away from me before he saw me blushing.

"Fine...I'll wash the bloody dog..." I mumbled.

I gave a quick look at the dog's collar. _Picasso..._ Wait a second...I knew a dog named Picasso! I wiped some of the mud off the dog's face.

"PICASSO!! It's you!" I squealed, giving the dog a crushing hug. I began sprinting to give the dog a bath then froze. If Picasso was here...then where was...

**"LILY!!LILY!!LILY!!LILY!!LILY!!LILY!!LILY!!LILY!!LILY!!LILY!!LILY!!LILY!!LILY!!LILY!!LILY!!LILY!!LILY!!" **

I felt something fly into me.

"MARY?!" I asked disbelievingly as I looked at the blonde-haired girl who was presently crushing me.

**"LILY!!! Oh thank goodness I didn't transfer to the wrong school! I called but you didn't answer so I studied reeaaallly hard in art and got an Art scholarship and Mr. Yakuza called and told me you were At Ouran High School but I forgot the name and thought it might have been Ouran Public but it's not, after that I flew to Japan from England and now I'm here and you're here and Picasso found you and...why are you dressed like a maid?"**

I smiled and hugged her, **"Oh Mary! I'm so glad you came!"**

Haruhi coughed. Oh! Right...

I stood up and helped Mary up too.

"Sorry everyone! This is Mary. I stayed with her family when I stayed in England," I explained. Picasso barked. "Oh! And this is her dog Picasso."

"Hello," Mary said nervously.

**"Uh...Lily...my Japanese isn't very good!" **Mary said. I nodded my acknowledgement. Mary only learnt a little Japanese when I stayed at her house. I on the other hand became nearly fluent in English.

"Also guys, she is still learning Japanese so go easy on her."

While the hosts introduced themselves to Mary, I noticed Haruhi smiling.

"Haruhi...why do you have that look on your face?"

"Never mind Lily..."

I made my way back to the change rooms. I quickly strapped on all my weaponry before picking up my dress.

Slipping on the dress I looked in the mirror. I gasped.

The skirt of the dress was incredibly high and...

The neckline of my dress had been lowered to a point I didn't even know was possible...

SO THAT'S WHAT THOSE BASTARDS WERE DOING!!!

There was no way I could re-sew this...Unfortunately now most of my weapons were exposed...

I quickly pulled out my two daggers from the straps on my tights and then stalked outside...blind anger guiding me.

"KAORU AND HIKARU HITACHIIN!!! I'M GOING TO MURDER YOU!!!" I screamed charging at them.

Mary then stepped in front of me and hit me on the head with a paintbrush she always kept handy.

**"Lils. No war charges while I'm visiting please. Or at least make yourself look half-decent when you do..." **Mary scolded.

I blushed madly and hid behind the change room door.

Hikaru and Kaoru had begun bowing before Mary as she put her paintbrush back in her bag. Everyone looked surprisedly at her. Even Kyoya...

I sighed...may as well get back into the maid costume...

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry I revealed not much else about LILY!!!! And you waited soo long! I'm sorry!! Mary has been a character I've been dying to add in here and now she has!**

**:)**

**Thanks for reading and **

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!REVIEW!!!!REVIEW!!!!REVIEW!!!!REVIEW!!!!REVIEW!!!!REVIEW!!!!REVIEW!!!!REVIEW!!!!REVIEW!!!!REVIEW!!!!REVIEW!!!!REVIEW!!!!REVIEW!!!!REVIEW!!!!**

**~Tigeresssa :D**


	7. 7: Painting and Resolve

**Author's Note: Hellooo everybody! I'm SOOOO SORRY it has taken me a while to add another chappie!!! **

**But here it is! :)**

**It's also a bit longer than most chapters but yeah...**

**Thanks again to my reviewers and people who addded this story to their alerts! You guys make my day :D**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Ouran High School Host Club! :'(**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**(Lily's POV)**

And now there were three girls in Haruhi's room...it was getting pretty cramped...

I looked at Mary who was sleeping on the floor next to me, Picasso who was sleeping by Mary's feet and Haruhi who was getting ready for school. Mary was the first person I stayed with in Europe after my parents died and after _that _incident.

I wished and prayed with all my heart that the Orchid would leave my friends alone. If they got hurt...I don't know what I'd do...

"Lily?" Haruhi asked me. I looked uo from where I was sitting. "Can you wake up Mary? We need to leave soon."

I sat there with my mouth open.

_ME? WAKE UP MARY?_

**NO WAY IN HELL!!**

"I can't!" I blurted. Haruhi raised an eyebrow, mistaking my outburst as a childish attempt to get what I want.

"Really Lily?"

"I'm not kidding! Watch this!" I said. Then picking up my mobile, I hurled it at Mary's head. The phone hit the back of her head squarely...no response...

Haruhi's eyes grew to the size of tennis balls.

"There is only one way to wake her up...and that method does not have happy results!" I told her. Haruhi just gave me a look that spelled out, Do-It-Or-I'll-Confiscate-Your-Weapons!

Not wanting my weapons to be confiscated, I groaned and faced Mary.

I took a deep breath.

**"OH MY GOD!!! THE ICE-CREAM TRUCK IS HERE!!!" **I yelled in english.

Mary's eyes snapped open and then with a whoosh of air, she was out of the house.

Haruhi blinked, not having understood what I'd just told Mary.

"I told her the Ice-cream man was here," I explained, answering her unspoken question.

Mary appeared in the room again, a dark cloud of impending doom following her.

**"LILY! DON'T YOU DARE WAKE ME UP WITH EMPTY PROMISES AGAIN!!! OR SO HELP ME I WILL THROW YOU OFF A BUILDING!" **

"She's worse than you and cake..." muttered Haruhi.

True as that may be...I had a feeling Mr. Yakuza had something to do with Mary's 'transfer' into Ouran.

After listening to a long-winded monologue about the various ways to kill me from Mary, we made our way to school.

**(Mary's POV)**

Ouran High School.

It looks much more ominous than yesterday...or maybe I was just not paying attention.

But I was prepared! I had all my books, paintbrush set, Japanese phrase book, and my good old book of Shakespeare's complete works.

Lily told me how to read my timetable and wrote next to each subject what they were in english for me. This was not going to be easy.

But Mr. Yakuza was right about Lily. As much as she's trying to hide it, she's terrified, not only for herself but everyone else...especially Haruhi.

She's not as brave as she used to be in England...she's almost child-like.

Hmm...Off to Art!! Lily and Haruhi were off to a Host Club meeting. I still didn't really know what a host club is but it makes them both happy so whatever.

Art Class

OH. MY. GOD!!!

I gave a high pitched squeal of utter joy as I oggled at all the selections of paint they had here. I saw the other students giving me weird looks.

One of them asked me something...but unfortunately I couldn't understand a word he said.

I could only reply in the only Japanese phrases I'd memorised so far, "Sorry. I can not understand you. I am english."

The students gave me understanding nods and continued on whatever they were doing. I suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to see a woman with a bright smile. She had slightly graying hair in a loose bun and was a little wrinkled but she seemed very nice. I liked her already.

**"Hello dear. I am Mrs. Kalloway. I'm the art teacher and welcome to Art class," **she greeted. I smiled. It was a relief to have a teacher who could understand me.

**"Thank you! I'm Mary Banks. So what are the students doing?" **I asked, peering at the other students. They all had blank canvases in front of them.

**"Oh it's a simple task. I've given them all canvases and all they have to do is to paint something on it. Do you want to pick out a canvas too?" **Mrs. Kalloway asked. I swear I had stars in my eyes. Mrs. Kalloway was already the best Art teacher I've ever known!

I nodded vigorously and Mrs. Kalloway led me into a room which had so many canvases I could almost swear that I could paint on a canvas everyday for five years.

Then my eyes fell on a certain canvas...I knew immediately that I was going to paint on that canvas. I pointed at the canvas and asked, **"Mrs. Kalloway...can I use that canvas?" **

Mrs. Kalloway just smiled and nodded. I grinned, the canvas was around 2 and a half metres tall and maybe five or so metres long. It was perfect, and I already knew what I was going to paint on it!

How to get it out of storage though?....

Mrs. Kalloway, understanding what I was thinking, pointed to two large doors on the wall which were definitely large enough to get the canvas out.

Later

Okay...the canvas was all ready out side, I had changed out of the uniform into my usual painting attire, which was denim shorts with paint-splattered white singlet that came above my bellybutton. I was bare foot of course.

I had buckets of paint lined up and other painting utensils.

I quickly put my blonde hair into a ponytail and faced the massive canvas.

I dipped my hands into a deep blue bucket of paint. Then cupping my hands as if trying to hold water, I threw the handful of paint in my hands at the canvas.

The paint made a large smear on the white of the canvas. Using my hands, I shaped the smear how I wanted it. I continued this process with other colours. soon after I'd finished the first layer of paint, Lily (in that maid's outfit), an elementary schooler and an extremely tall and attractive guy I recognised from yesterday appeared. Lily sighed at my paint covered hands.

**"Hi Lily! I'd hug you but I can't...Don't you have Host club whatever that is?"** I asked her. She pulled a face and nodded.

**"They need paints and fabrics for their next cosplay. Oh Mary! This is Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai," **she told me, introducing the two boys with her. Hearing their names, they waved at me...or rather...the elementary student smiled and waved while Mori-senpai nodded.

I smiled and waved. Lily spoke to the guys for a little while, and then Honey and Lily both went into the classroom. Mori-senpai stayed and observed my progress on the canvas.

As I watched him look thoughtfully at the painting...I suddenly had a rare stroke of genius.

"Mori-senpai!" I called. He looked at me. I smiled and gestured to the buckets of paint. Then I pointed at him and the canvas. Mori seemed to understand what I was trying to tell him.

He pointed to a bucket of forest green paint. My smile brightened. Green was my favourite colour too. He then gave me a look that asked 'What do you want me to paint?'

I then picked up a bucket of yellow and threw the whole bucket at the canvas. Mori looked surprised for a few moments and then shrugged.

He picked up the bucket of green paint and threw the bucket at the dead center of the canvas. The paint made a very satisfying splat on the canvas. I laughed and clapped.

"Thank you!" I said. Mori kept the same expression but I could see a glint of delight in his eyes. Soon Lily and Honey came back, arms full of different objects.

**"Oh Lily! Can I borrow one of your daggers?" **I asked. Lily nodded and pointed to her beanie. I nodded...EVERYTHING was in her beanie. Poisoned darts, smoke bombs, and the dagger I was going to use. I reached into the beanie and grabbed the dagger.

**"Thanks!" **I said and Lily turned to go back to the host club.

I waved as the three walked back to the club. I lay the dagger next to a bucket of crimson paint. I then proceeded to paint an abstract figure of a person sitting in the corner of the canvas.

Then I dipped the dagger into the crimson paint and made slashes all over the canvas avoiding my little person in the corner. It looked like the painting was bleeding from large knife wounds. I stood back and admired the work. It still needed something else. But before I could do anything else to it, the bell rang. I quickly packed up then cleaned myself and got changed. I also cleaned Lily's knife and raced up to the host room.

Third Music Room

I left Lily's dagger on her pile of clothes in the change rooms.

I had a spare period so I was going to hang out at the Host Club for a little while. I soon noticed that although Tamaki the 'Prince', was the head of Host Club, the guy with glasses was really the guy behind everything.

Mori and Honey-senpai were never separated...neither were Hikaru and Kaoru.

My gaze lingered on Haruhi. One of the few others who knew the real reason why Lily's parents had died...

**"Do you wish to make an appointment?"** asked someone behind me. I turned to see Kyoya looking at me smiling.

**"You speak english?!" **I asked, disbelief ringing clear in my voice.

**"Yes, so...do you wish to make an appointment?" **I shook my head.

**"No point...no-one will be able to understand me anyway...I should not wish to further embarrass myself," **I statedly plainly.

Kyoya simply nodded. I watched his gaze, although it appeared he was typing on his laptop, his eyes flickered between watching Haruhi and Lily.

**"So you know then?"** I questioned him. He gave me a dark smile.

**"Yes. I have decided to keep Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai by her at most times. They tend to stick by her anyway. There have been no new leads on the Black Orchid yet," **Kyoya informed me. I nodded slowly and looked at Lily who was watching us. I smiled and waved at her. She smiled too...but I was the flicker of worry in her eyes.

After School

Ugh...Poor Lily...those twins were not going easy on her.

I was sitting on one of the couches, sketching the host club. I had begun on drawing Lily...although she wasn't actually a host, I think she pretty much belonged in the picture anyways. She stood in her maid's outfit, holding a tray of food and smiling out at the viewer.

I saw Tamaki approaching. He sat down next to me.

I smiled then went back to my drawing. Although secretly I was studying Tamaki's features for the drawing.

I then noticed how his gaze kept flicking towards Haruhi...every time his gaze wandered over to her, his features softened. I smiled to myself as I suddenly understood what was going on... Tamaki loved Haruhi.

I looked at Tamaki and held his gaze. I gestured to him and then to Haruhi. I then drew a heart on the page I was on and pointed to it.

Tamaki suddenly went bright red and shook his head violently. I giggled and shrugged, trying to tell him 'It's alright, just guessing'.

I then pointed at him and then tapped his head, signalling, 'think about it'.

Home

Stroking Picasso's head I lay back on the mattress on the floor.

Lily was trying so hard to ignore it. No-one... or rather no-one who knew Lily well could really tell how weirdly she was acting. Mr. Yakuza told me about the incident the other day.

I could tell Lily, was still in shock from the previous day, but I needed...she needed to get her head right again. Lily needed to be the same headstrong friend she was in England. The old Lily wouldn't have become so afraid from a single flower. Sure she may have been scared that her friends could get hurt, but that was to be expected. Lily knew that. Something had changed her resolve...and I needed to find out what...

* * *

**Author's Note: Okay! I am 100% sure the story is going to move much more quickly! I am deeply sorry and humbly regret that I haven't dedicated myself more to this story but tests and study call for more attention... Anyways hope you liked it!!**

**:)**

**Thanks for reading and **

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!REVIEW!!!!REVIEW!!!!REVIEW!!!!REVIEW!!!!REVIEW!!!!REVIEW!!!!REVIEW!!!!REVIEW!!!!REVIEW!!!!REVIEW!!!!REVIEW!!!!REVIEW!!!!REVIEW!!!!REVIEW!!!!**

**~Tigeresssa :D**


	8. 8: The Edited Secret

**Author's Note: Hellooo everybody! I'm SOOOO SORRY it has taken me a while to add another chappie! **

**But here it is! :)**

**It's also a bit longer than most chapters but yeah...**

**Thanks again to my reviewers and people who addded this story to their alerts! You guys make my day :D**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Ouran High School Host Club! :'(**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**(Lily's POV)**

I stabbed the book with a kunai knife and chuckled madly.

_Rot in hell maths! ROT IN HELLLL! _I thought manically.

Thankful I was studying alone and in one of the libraries, so no-one had seen me stab my text book out of frustration, I sighed and put my head on the table...I just could not understand algebra...

"Lily?" I heard a voice. Looking up from the table, I found myself looking at the twins...who were looking worriedly at the math book with a kunai knife wedged into it. I quickly pulled the knife out of the book and shoved it under my beanie.

"Hi guys! Um- what're you doing in the library?" I asked nonchalantly though somewhat actually what compelled those two trouble makers to come to the library.

"Running from his highness," they replied in unison.

"I don't think Tamaki-senpai would dream of finding us here!" said Kaoru smiling. I could only imagine _why _they were running from Tamaki-senpai...

After a few moments of awkward silence I decided to ask, "Can you guys help me with this?" I pointed to the math book with the gaping hole in it.

They nodded, "Sure...but we'll have to leave if Tamaki gets here."

After a good half hour, algebra was beginning to make some sense though twice the Librarian had to tell us to be quiet and three times Hikaru and Kaoru had to stop me from stabbing the book in frustration.

"I GET IT NOW!" I shouted in joy as about thirty students shushed me harshly.

As I began the next question they asked me, "Lily. What's the real reason why you went to Europe?"

My pencil froze over the page.

"And don't tell us that crap you told Tamaki-senpai," Hikaru added.

I swallowed and sat upright, keeping my eyes on the paper.

"I - um - have to get - to - uh - Kendo - yes! - Kendo - " I stuttered, quickly grabbing my things and roughly shoving the contents into my bag.

I felt someone's hand grab mine. I looked to the owner of the hand and found myself staring into Hikaru's eyes, wondering if they were always that dazzling gold...

"Lily tell us! I know we've only known you for about a week but we can tell you're acting weirdly! You don't react when Kaoru and I harrass you, Haruhi keeps sending you worried glances and you won't even _look_ at cake when it's placed right in front of you! We want to know why," Hikaru told me.

I saw his eyes seemingly harden and I figured they wouldn't let this go unless I told them now.

I was tired and sick of trying to close myself off from Haruhi and the others. I really wanted them to be safe but I guess they deserved to know what was really going on...

"Alright but be warned...it isn't exactly a normal story..."

After a few shuddering breaths, I began to explain everything...almost everything...I told them the edited version.

"I've been under a witness protection for the last two years. The one who's been following me is a wanted psychopath. Three years ago, I witnessed my father being killed by _him_ while I was hiding underneath a table. Then a year later when I was living with my mother in Haruhi's flat, _he_ showed up and killed my mother.

The police came in time before he could hurt anyone else but he'd fled before the cops could do anything. _He _made it very clear that he wasn't going to rest until I was dead. _He_ was given the codename 'Black Orchid' because both times _he _had appeared, the cops found a black orchid lying around. It's his calling card...

I stayed with Haruhi for a while but I had decided that I was going to make myself stronger and capture the bastard myself. Allowing me to leave the country, the government sent me abroad, always accompanied by some guard, in hopes they could either sniff _him _out or he'd give up on me. However when I returned, it seems that another trace has come to the surface.

Finally after two years...I felt I was prepared enough to come back to Japan. I realise now that although _I _may be ready...I have put others in danger as well... I thought that maybe if the Orchid is still watching me, if it looked like I had no other friends here, he wouldn't target anyone other than me.

Though I guess I'm making it worse though because apparantly everyone is worried about me...which isn't very discreet...

But that's it in a nutshell..." I said. I looked at the twins who were both staring at me.

"I know! I know it sounds all far-fetched but I still panic when I see anything related to _him._ Which you've all experienced much to my embarrassment," I said quietly, referring to my hysterical episode a while back. "Also you should know that Mary isn't actually just a friend. Mr. Yakuza, called Mary over from England because she was one of my body guards during my stay in Europe. Mr. Yakuza thought it would've been best that there was an undercover guard with me at all times."

They still didn't say a word.

"Umm... so... Does that clear anything up?" I asked hopefully.

They both looked at each other before smiling, but not menacingly. I breathed a sigh of relief before I heard them talking to me.

"You know, you really should tell everybody else."

I froze. This was going to be an interesting thing to witness.

* * *

**(Mary's POV)**

I sprinted into the Art room, Picasso at my heels. I had to change something on my canvas, and I wanted to do it before I forgot what it was I wanted to change.

However when I reached the Art room, the entire Host club was there, attracting a lot of attention...

**"Lils! What on Earth?" **

Lily saw me and smiled. I soon noticed how the Host club guys seemed a little bewildered despite their usual flamboyant flirting. I assumed from their dishevelled appearances that Lily had pulled them out of their classes for this.

**"Mary, we have to go up to the Host Club right now,"** Lily said.

**"That's great Lily but um, why do you need to tell _me_ that? I'm not exactly a part of the Host Club."**

Lily rolled her eyes.

**"You're coming with me!"** she said, grabbing my hand and pulling me towards the other buildings.

I tried to get out of her grip but she kept on walking. **"No! Wait Lily! I need to fix my canvas! Lily! LILY!" **

...but unfortunately it appeared my words fell on empty ears.

Sighing in defeat, I let Lily drag me to the Host Club, but not neccessarily making it easy on her. The students around us stared as they watched Lily drag me (I, who was making it as difficult as possible by lying down) to the third Music Room.

However, when we got to the stairs, she said something in Japanese to the other hosts which I didn't understand.

I soon found out what she's said when Mori picked me up around the waist and put me over his shoulder. I blushed madly while muttering incoherent death threats to Lily. Oh she was going to pay when I got down.

Finally making it up the stairs Mori put me back down. Still blushing, I mumbled my thanks and walked next to Haruhi and Lily for the rest of the way. I whacked Lily's arm.

**"That was so embarrassing you cake-obsessed jerk!" **I whispered.

Lily just laughed, **"Aww come on, Mary that was hilarious! Besides, I know you secretly liked it. It was your own fault making me drag you all the way to the stairs. "**

I went an even darker shade of red. Annoyingly so, Lily was right...again. Although being carried by Mori was incredibly mortifying and rather drastic on Lily's behalf, I could not deny that I thought Mori was really handsome... The only question that bugged me about it was _when._ When did I get these feelings?

**"Yeah? Well!...You made me lose my creative inspiration!"** I retorted, actually annoyed I'd forgotten what it was that I was going to change on the canvas.

**"Mary why is Picasso at school?"** Lily asked, glancing behind at the dog who was being cuddled by Honey. I looked at Lily and shrugged. To be honest, I hadn't noticed that Picasso had followed me out the door until I got to class.

Once we were in the Host Club room, Tamaki had us all sit down. Or at least I'm sure that's what he said.

Lily said something to the group which made them all pay really close attention. From the facial expression and body language, I figured Lily was telling the others about the witness protection.

I silently pulled out my drawing pad and sketched out an orchid. When Lily had finished talking, I showed her a picture of the orchid with a question mark next to it.

Lily flinched at the picture before nodding.

So she _had _told them. Good. It was nice to see her have others she could trust with _that _bombshell of a secret. Knowing that I wouldn't understand the rest of their conversation I walked over to a table with a teapot. Thankfully, the tea was still hot, so I poured myself a cup and sat on a chair next to a window.

Although it looked like I was looking out the window, I was watching the Host Club members from the reflections on the windowpane, just to double check for myself that they weren't going to tell her secret to anyone else. I wasn't about to let Lily put her _complete_ trust in someone who couldn't be trusted with such a secret.

So far, so good. I then turned back to the window. Hearing a noise close by, I looked up to see Mori coming towards where I was sitting. Blushing, I kept my attention on trees through the glass, thinking he would keep walking past me.

I was wrong. Mori sat down on the seat across from me and looked out of the window aswell. I flicked a glance towards Lily...who was watching us and smiling.

* * *

**(Lily's POV)**

She _so_ has a crush on Mori-senpai! I giggled to myself as I went to go get my maid uniform on. I laughed thinking about the incident a little earlier. After taking off my weapons again, I decided I could probably keep a couple of shuriken in my pocket...just in case.

Walking out of the change rooms, I thought about what might happen next, now that the Host Club knew about _him_. The Host club had said that they were going to help in anyway they could but the last thing I wanted was for anyone else to get hurt because they were simply standing near me.

I glanced at the line of girls waiting to enter the Host Club and sighed. The Black Orchid would have to wait... right now... I had boy crazy girls to serve.

* * *

**Author's Note: Okay! I am 100% sure the story is going to move much more quickly! I am deeply sorry and humbly regret that I haven't dedicated myself more to this story but tests and study call for more attention... Anyways hope you liked it!**

**:)**

**Thanks for reading and **

**PLEASE REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!**

**~Tigeresssa :D**


End file.
